


Waking up to you

by wickedsingularity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Jim wakes up before her and something feels different.





	Waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

> _There may be a sequel to this. I make no promises._

Something felt different. But also, completely the same. The familiar smell of coconut scented shampoo. The comforting warmth of another body next to him. A soft, slightly smaller body. Jim tightened his arms around her and she hummed in her sleep.

Now he realised why it felt different.

Yeah, she had spent the night many times before. Lately, every night. But a few days ago, he had cleared out his closet, made room for her clothes. He had moved some of his possessions into storage, made room for her books and her photos and the souvenirs she had picked up during her time in space. Then, when she had come over for dinner after her shift, saw that the room was so much emptier and saw the open closet being half empty, she had asked if he was going somewhere.

_"There's gonna be a cabin available down on deck 4," he had said._

_"You're moving down to the lesser officer's deck?" She had looked confused, and looked around at the big room._

_Jim had laughed. "I'm not moving anywhere, love. But there will be a cabin available on your deck."_

_"Someone's leaving the ship? Who? I haven't heard about anyone being transferred."_

_"No one's leaving." Jim had looked at her, stared at her, begging her to understand. And it must have worked._

v"Then why are you...." Her eyes grew to the size deflector dishes. "Oh."

_"Oh." Jim nodded._

_"You want me to... move in here?"_

This morning was the first one with her name below his on the door. First morning with her name next to his on the ship manifest. It was the same as every morning for the past couple of months, but completely different.

Jim buried his face in her hair, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent. Remembering how they had sealed the deal twice last night. This was the way it was supposed to be. The only thing missing was a ring on her finger and an official note in Federation records that they were husband and wife.

But Jim had the ring, currently safely hidden away in Bones' quarters. Now he just had to figure out the perfect way of asking her.


End file.
